


Family

by RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR



Series: Alphabet [6]
Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR/pseuds/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR
Summary: Neil and Claire's relationship becomes more serious, but is it too much for Claire when he wants to introduce her to his family?
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Series: Alphabet [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718374
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> So the word I chose was family, which seemed to be quite popular in the last fic. Thank you to everyone who commented, I love reading all your positive messages :)
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment for what I could use for G!

"You can't avoid the question forever you know," Neil said to Claire who was sat alone in the residents lounge.

"I'm not avoiding the question, I've just been very busy," she responded, looking at the tablet in her hands. Neil walked over to her, took the tablet out of her hands and placed it carefully on the table. He perched on the edge of the table and looked down at her.

"Please Claire, I know it's a big step, but we've been together for two months now and I'd love for you to meet my family while they're visiting this weekend," he begged.

"And like I said, I'll have to see if I'm busy or not, you know how it is," she replied.

"That's not why you're not giving me a straight answer and you know it," Neil said. Claire looked down at her hands before looking back up at her boyfriend. She sighed before speaking.

"What if they don't like me?" She asked, Neil laughed at this.

"They're going to love you Claire, trust me," he replied.

"I've never done this before, the whole meeting the parents thing, when your mums an alcoholic you tend to avoid family," Claire said, "and I've never had a relationship that's been serious enough to even consider meeting the parents, so I guess I'm just a bit nervous," Neil looked around to make sure nobody was nearby, before holding one of Claire's hands and squeezing it reassuringly.

"My parents are going to think the world of you," he said placing a kiss on her hand before letting it go, "and they're going to see how happy you make me and they will probably tell you stories about my childhood that I'll complain about," Claire laughed at this, "and my sister Gabi will be visiting for the day as well and she is going to absolutely adore you. You have nothing to worry about, because you are so kind and amazing and special and they're going to see that," Claire smiled adoringly at him and he grinned back, "so what do you say? Would you like to meet my family this weekend?"

"Okay," Claire replied before picking the tablet back up, "now if you don't mind, Dr Melendez, I have patients to see to," Claire winked at him as she got up and left.

Claire stood in front of the mirror, playing with her hair, trying to decide how to wear it.

"You look beautiful," Neil said from the bathroom door.

"I just want to make sure your parents don't think I'm a hobo or something when they look at me," she responded. Neil stepped forward and put his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder.

"They won't think that," he said, "they're going to think, what does this absolutely gorgeous woman see in our son?" He kissed her neck, causing her to blush.

"Oh please," she said, Neil started to kiss down her neck to her shoulder and back up again.

"You're right, they wouldn't think gorgeous, probably more sexy," he purred into her ear. Claire shivered as he did this and leaned back into his body. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Neil groaned, "guess we'll have to finish this off later," he said, kissing her cheek before grabbing her hand and leading her to the front door. He opened the door and smiled at the three people standing there.

"Neil!" Gabi said, rushing forward to hug her brother. 

"Hey Gabi!" Neil smiled, pulling his sister in close.

"I've missed you," she said into his chest.

"I've missed you too," he replied. Gabi stepped back at looked at him excitedly.

"Mom and Dad said that we get to spend the day with you," she grinned.

"That's right Gabi," he smiled back, "I've got someone special here I'd like you to meet, this is Claire," Gabi smiled at the young woman before looking back at Neil.

"She's really pretty," Gabi said, "is she your girlfriend," she whispered this second part causing Neil to laugh.

"Yes Gabi, she is," he whispered back. Gabi giggled at this, "I should probably let you guys in," Neil said to his parents before stepping back. He hugged his mom as she stepped in, kissing her on the cheek before greeting his dad. Once greetings were out of the way he stood next to his girlfriend and put an arm around her waist, "Mom, dad, this is Claire, Claire this is my mom and dad."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Claire said, shaking their hands.

"Neil, she's just as beautiful as you told us," his mom said, causing Claire to blush, "and just so you know, our names aren't mom and dad, you can call us Elena and Nicholas." 

"I've got a new puzzle, Neil," Gabi suddenly said, taking a box out of her backpack, "can I show it to Claire?" She asked.

"That sounds great," Claire said, Gabi grabbed Claire's hand and led her over to the dining room table.

"She seems like an incredible young woman," Elena said.

"She is," Neil replied, smiling proudly at the woman he loved who was sat next to his sister, helping her with her puzzle.

"I still remember when you were little and you would run around the house in your diapers all the time," Elena said as they were sat at the table eating dinner.

"Mom!" Neil groaned as Claire chuckled.

"We could never keep him in clothes, as soon as we'd get him dressed we would turn our backs and he'd be out of them again," she continued.

"Did you really need to bring that up," Neil said.

"It's the parents job to embarrass their son when meeting their girlfriend," Nicholas replied, "it's the rules."

"But I guess we could stop for a little while," Elena added, "so Claire, tell us about your family, your mother must be so proud of you for becoming a surgeon," the room went silent as she said this and Neil looked at his lover.

"My, er, my mom died earlier this year," Claire finally got out.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I wouldn't have said anything if-" Elena started.

"It's alright," Claire cut her off, she put down her knife and fork and stood up, "if you'll excuse me, I need to use the bathroom," she said before hurrying out of the room. Neil's mom turned to him.

"You could have mentioned that before we got here, now I've gone and put my foot in it," she said to her son.

"I know, I'm sorry, I didn't think," Neil replied, "I'm going to go check on her," he stood up from the table and went to find his girlfriend.

"You okay?" Neil asked, stepping into his bedroom where Claire was sat on the bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, though he could tell she wasn't. He went and sat down next to her. 

"I'm sorry, I should have given my parents a heads up on what they can't speak about," he said.

"What so they could tell that I'm an emotional wreck before they met me?" She snapped.

"That's not what I meant," Neil replied.

"I know," Claire said, her face softening, "I just hate that I'm like this, like people need to be wary of what they say around me in case I break down," Neil grabbed Claire's hand.

"You've been through a lot Claire, it's ok to feel emotional sometimes," he said, "it just shows you're human."

"Yeah but now your parents probably think-" Claire started.

"my parents think you're wonderful," he cut her off, "and I do too," he kissed Claire's hand and she leant her head on his shoulder. 

"Thank you Neil," she said.

"Now I think we should get back out there, I'm pretty sure Gabi is going to be missing you already," Neil laughed.

"She is lovely," Claire said, "I'm glad she could be here as well."

"Me too, because she is everything to me and so are you, and seeing you two getting along so well, it makes me so incredibly happy," Neil said, he leant over and kissed Claire before standing up, pulling Claire with him, "let's get back to dinner, I think your food will be cold by now," he said causing Claire to laugh.

"Sorry about that," Claire said as her and Neil sat back down at the table.

"Don't be sorry Claire," Elena said, smiling at the young woman, "I just wanted to tell you that as long as you are with our son, you are part of our family, you make Neil happy and I can see why, you are truly a special young lady," Claire blushed at this.

"Thank you," Claire replied, unable to control the huge smile that spread across her face.

They all finished eating and spent the rest of the evening laughing at stories of a young Neil Melendez. Eventually Elena, Nicholas and Gabi had to leave.

"It was lovely to meet you Claire," Elena said, pulling her into a hug.

"It was lovely to meet you all too," Claire replied, "especially you Gabi," she said to the younger woman, who responded by hugging her tightly.

"Can you come with Neil the next time he visits?" She asked.

"I wouldn't miss it," Claire responded causing Gabi to smile. They finished saying their good byes and once the door close Neil turn to Claire who was grinning from ear to ear.

"You look happy," he commented, an equally large smile spreading across his face.

"You're family are so nice," she said.

"See I told you they'd love you," Neil responded, stepping forward and pulling Claire into a hug. They stayed like this for a few minutes until Claire pulled back and looked the older man in the eyes.

"I love you Neil," she said for the first time since they started seeing each other.

"I love you too Claire," Neil smiled, leaning down and kissing Claire, running a hand through her hair and pulling her closer to him. Claire moaned against his lips and Neil laughed, he pulled back slightly so he could speak to her, "I think we should take this to the bedroom," she smiled in agreement before he picked her up and led her through the house as she giggled.

Claire laid with her head on Neil's chest as he played with her hair, their legs intertwined, and in that moment she felt truly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a suggestion for G!


End file.
